RUMORS IN PARIS
by Gluizeek
Summary: La historiaespecial de San Valentín de lo que sucede entre Kurt el cual decide hacer esta vez las cosas bien, y en intento de tener su esperado final feliz, organiza de nuevo su boda y una luna de miel de ensueño en Paris.


RUMORS IN PARIS

(Especial de San Valentín)

"Para todos los chicos que leen Rumor Has It o The Fleeing secret, este especial no interviene en nada de la historia. Al igual que el especial de Halloween, estos eventos se desarrollan en un tiempo muy aparte de la historia. Y mientras el especial de Halloween sucedía unos años antes, este especial se desarrolla unos meses después del incidente en la cabaña con Ryan. Los sucesos narrados en el episodio final de The fleeing secret ocurrieron ANTES de los de este especial"

Esta es una historia de amor común y corriente. Muy parecida a las que vemos por lo general en la televisión.

Comienza con dos chicos que se enamoran en un centro psiquiátrico. Terribles asesinatos mientras ambos comenzaban su relación en Lima, Ohio, y finalmente secuestrados y amenazados de muerte el día de su boda.

Como les dije. Esto es algo que seguro todos ustedes han visto antes ¿no?

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, ex diva anónima de Ohio, ahora fantasma olvidado en Paris.

Después de todas las terribles cosas que me pasaron en la vida. Incluyendo entre ellas, secuestros, muertes familiares, la destrucción de mi closet debido a una inundación, y una nada buena enfermedad mental, lo que ahora estaba viviendo le ganaba a todas.

Y no, no había sido expulsado del club de fans de Patti LuPone. Era algo diez veces peor. Estaba perdido al otro lado del mundo, a miles y miles de kilómetros de casa, y también estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida.

Lo que ahora les voy a narrar es la mejor y peor luna de miel en la historia. Así que ustedes pueden decidir leerla, bajo su propio riesgo.

Mientras tanto yo estaré aquí narrándoles lo que paso en mi última semana, para que puedan entender como termine sentado a media noche en un parque tenebroso, con solo un vagabundo dormido en la banca aledaña haciéndome compañía. Ahora la luna de miel en la viña de mis abuelos no parece tan mala idea. Rayos, si que estoy perdido.

Todo comienza dos semanas atrás. Iniciando con el evento que lo comenzó todo. Mi propia boda real, y la mejor recepción de todas.

Después de que mi boda improvisada se viera cancelada gracias a fallas técnicas patrocinadas por un maniaco que trato de asesinarme a mí y a mis amigos, decidí tomarme el tiempo necesario para planear la boda que me merecía.

Para empezar no podía casarme en Ohio. No conozco ninguna historia o película en la que sus protagonistas hayan vivido felices por siempre después de casarse en una ciudad como Lima, en medio de la nada social. Así que la primera cosa que tenía que cambiar del primer plan era la locación. ¿Y qué mejor ciudad que la ciudad que nunca duerme?

Una capilla de estilo gótico, una recepción en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y todo esto, solo Nueva York me lo podía brindar.

Mis madrinas me habían ayudado a hacer de esta noche un verdadero cuento de ensueño. Después del traumático día que habíamos vivido, Rachel se había ahogado en trabajo para evitar pensar en todos los recuerdos de aquella noche. Mientras tanto, Quinn, feliz por su relación perfecta, se limitaba a repartir y brindar su alegría, siempre de la mejor manera

- Que horribles vestidos – dijo Quinn mientras los tres nos preparábamos antes de la ceremonia en nuestro cuarto de hotel.

- Yo los escogí – le dije mirándola enojado.

- Y son hermosos. Yo me refería a los que vi en una revista la semana pasada – respondió Quinn mientras sonreía para calmarme.

Rachel simplemente se limito a soltar una carcajada mientras observaba como me comía a Quinn con la mirada.

Unos minutos después me acerque al espejo y sacando de una pequeña caja la corbata que me iba a poner la acomode alrededor de mi cuello mientras mis amigas me miraban sonriendo.

Después lentamente se acercaron y suspirando al mismo tiempo, todos admiramos el mejor traje Tom Ford que había existido puesto en mí. Finalmente estaba pasando. Me iba a casar. Y ningún loco con armas me lo iba a impedir esta vez.

Me di la vuelta y las mire con felicidad. Rachel como siempre no había podido contener las lágrimas y ahora su maquillaje se estaba arruinando debido a ellas.

- Lo logramos – dijo ella después – sobrevivimos a todo, y ahora tenemos un final feliz.

- No deberías decir cosas como esas – dijo Quinn – no sabes cuando un piano puede caernos encima.

Como siempre la rubia nos había hecho reír. Y después de soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas los tres nos abrazamos para marcar con cariño este momento.

El pasillo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y los arreglos florales combinaban perfectamente con la alfombra. Había un cuarteto de cuerdas tocando música clásica en los laterales, y los invitados a la ceremonia estaban sentados en bancas puras de caoba, listos para presenciar lo que sería el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Tal vez te parezca algo excéntrico. Pero con todas las cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Me merecía al menos una boda de ensueño ¿No crees?

Y con esta mentalidad, mandando al diablo toda la sencillez que se me pudiera atravesar, ahí estaba yo, caminando por aquel pasillo tan largo como la muralla china. Todos me observaban y en mi mente solo unas palabras podían escucharse fuerte y claro. "Por favor Kurt, alza los malditos pies y no te caigas"

Fue entonces cuando levante la mirada y pude verlo a él. Ahí de pie frente a mí, sonriendo mientras me esperaba para estar a su lado. En ese momento cualquier duda que me estaba atormentando desapareció en un segundo, y así hubiera sido la muralla china la que tuviera que recorrer para llegar hasta él, lo habría hecho corriendo a toda velocidad.

Y en ese momento el karma comenzó a burlarse de mí como si no me hubiera cobrado ya todas antes. Un momento que debía ser perfecto, se convirtió en un desastre a la Hummel.

Como mi traje había sido diseñado solo para uso editorial, nada en aquella prenda contaba con bolsillos reales. Así que decidí decirle a una de mis dos madrinas, la rubia, que cuando llegara el tiempo de decir ambos nuestros votos, me diera de su bolso la hoja de papel en la cual los había escrito.

Aquel día la correspondencia llego a mi departamento, pero como el cartero sabía nuestros planes de Nueva York, se le hizo un buen detalle como regalo de bodas, tomarse la molestia de enviar el correo a mi habitación de cuarto en esta ciudad.

Una carta rotulada desde Paris estaba ahora entre mis cosas, y ya que mis gritos aceleraron a Quinn, ella tomo el primer sobre que vio en la mesa, y corrió hacia el altar.

El reverendo me miro fijamente cuando llegue al lado de Blaine y sonriendo le indique que podía comenzar.

Las miradas de todos los invitados eran acogedoras, en verdad creí, solo por un segundo, que este momento seria simplemente perfecto.

- Ahora es tiempo de que ambos lean sus votos – dijo el celebrante haciendo que Blaine metiera la mano a su bolsillo y sacara una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes.

Lo mire ansioso por escuchar lo que me tenía que decir, mientras mi sonrisa denotaba la curiosidad que se desbordaba en mí.

- Primero pensé en buscar el poema más hermoso que se hubiera escrito – dijo Blaine mientras me miraba – pensé en leértelo aquí frente a todos, y tal vez provocar algunas lagrimas en ambos. Pero después de reconsiderarlo un poco, o tal vez mucho, me di cuenta que este no era el mejor plan. Cuando le lees un poema a alguien estas diciéndole palabras de amor que alguien más escribió, y aunque tal vez se parezcan mucho a lo que tú sientas, nunca serán iguales. Así que, Kurt Hummel, ya que nosotros tenemos una historia demasiado complicada, como para ser comprendida por algún poeta, pues no creo que nadie haya pasado por todo lo que nosotros tuvimos que, estoy aquí solo para decirte, que en verdad creo que eres el amor de mi vida, y sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, si tuviera el privilegio de pasar mi vida entera contigo. Sin más locos acosadores, sin disparos, sin nada de eso. Yo te prometo hoy ser tu compañero, estando contigo por siempre, cuando haya malos tiempos, cuando haya enfermedad, y sobre todo, cuando cancelen Grey's anatomy.

Después de unas largas lagrimas correr por las mejillas de todos, los invitados comenzaron a reír.

- Te amo Kurt Hummel – termino diciendo Blaine – y siempre lo hare.

Con los ojos empapados comencé a mirarlo fijamente para cerciorarme de que este momento tan perfecto no era un sueño.

Y aunque hubiera preferido un fuerte pellizco, algo mucho peor me hizo darme cuenta que en efecto, esto no era un sueño, era el comienzo de una típica pesadilla al estilo Lima, y como siempre, yo no podía faltar en la lista de protagonistas.

Mire a Quinn indicándole que me entregara la hoja con mis votos, y mientras miraba el rímel corrido en los rostros de mis madrinas, pensando que las mataría por haber arruinado tantas horas de trabajo en sus pálidas caras, me distraje lo suficiente para no mirar la hoja que la rubia me estaba entregando.

Los ojos de Blaine me lanzaron otro hechizo distractor, el cual hizo que lo inevitable pasara.

Tome la hoja de papel en mis manos y sin saber lo que hacía comencé a leer.

- Estimado Kurt Hummel, nos alegra informarle que ha sido elegido como finalista en el prestigiosos instituto Studio Berçot…

No fue hasta que la dificultad para pronunciar aquel nombre me hizo despertar, que me di cuenta que tenia la hoja equivocada. Bueno, fue eso y mirar a todos los invitados borrar poco a poco sus bellas sonrisas y poner en su lugar una cara desconcertada sin saber de qué rayos estaba hablando.

En ese momento como un balde de agua fría la realidad me golpeo fuertemente. No era solo que Quinn se había equivocado de hoja sino que también una de las mejores noticias en toda mi vida, se había estado presentando ante mí, en el peor momento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Blaine rompiendo con el silencio e incertidumbre del lugar.

Lo mire sin tener aun palabras que decir. En ese momento quería saltar de alegría debido a este pequeño documento, pero sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era guardar la calma por ahora.

- Es una hoja equivocada – le dije mientras él seguía tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

Y aquel fue el momento en que estas desastrosas semanas comenzaron. Después de hablar con mi corazón logre decir mis votos y así nuestro matrimonio concluyo con un casi final feliz. Y digo casi porque en la cabeza de Blaine esa carta seguía dando vueltas, y mientras su perfecta sonrisa ocultaba su montón de dudas, yo sabía que por dentro, el tenia mucho que preguntar.

Y en tan solo unos minutos después, mientras todos bailaban felizmente en la fiesta, yo estaba tratando de asimilar tantas buenas noticias en poco tiempo.

Como siempre la curiosidad de mis inseparables amigas fue más fuerte que su cortesía y entraron sin avisar a la habitación en la que estaba sentado, leyendo aquella carta que cambiara mi vida por siempre.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Rachel caminando hacia mi – todos allá abajo preguntan por ti.

- Si ¿Y que fue eso que paso con los votos? Siento haber tomado la hoja equivocada, por cierto…

- Está bien – le respondí.

- ¿Y bien que es esa carta? – pregunto Rachel.

- Mi pase al futuro – le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ellas me miraron desconcertadas. En ese entonces, si hubiera sabido que Blaine estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta, habría hecho que mis palabras fueran un poco menos emotivas sobre esta escuela. Pero bueno, no puedo regresar el tiempo ya.

- Soy un finalista en Studio Berçot una de las universidades más importantes de moda. Y esta en Paris.

Los gritos de mis amigas no se hicieron esperar, ambos comenzamos a saltar de alegría, desahogando de esta manera toda la emoción que tenia.

- ¿Saben que significa esto? – les pregunte - ¿Saben a cuantos estudiantes de Ohio aceptan ellos? No puedo creer que hayan si quiera considerado mi solicitud. Esto es, simplemente parece un sueño. Diseñadores como Chrsitian Lacroix o Nina Ricci, ponen siempre los ojos en esta universidad. Podría trabajar para uno de ellos.

- Oh por Dios Kurt – dijo Rachel aun muy alegre – esto es maravilloso.

- ¿Y qué dice Blaine sobre esto? ¿Se irán a Paris juntos?

- Dinos Kurt – dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta - ¿Qué va a pasar con Blaine?

No necesite decirles a las chicas que él no sabía nada y ahora era tiempo de que amabas salieran de la habitación.

Mi esposo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí mientras mi mirada se clavaba cada vez más rápido al suelo.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme? – pregunto él obligándome a mirarlo.

- Pronto – le respondí.

- ¿Por eso íbamos a ir a Paris? No era sobre nuestra luna de miel. Era sobre esta escuela ¿no?

- No, no para nada – le respondí – yo no… ni siquiera imaginaba que ellos me iban a considerar. Quería ir a Paris porque creí que era la ciudad perfecta, esto, solo paso.

- Pensé que ibas a ir a Brown, a solo unos minutos lejos de mi – dijo Blaine – no pensé que sería Paris a horas y horas lejos.

- Lo sé – dijo Kurt – acabamos de casarnos y ahora pasa esto. Pero yo no sé qué hacer, esta es una oportunidad única. Y en verdad me gustaría tomarla.

- ¿Aunque eso significara pasar nuestros primeros años de casados separados?

- Podrías ir conmigo.

- Mi trabajo está en Nueva York y tú lo sabes. Sabes también cuando me esmere para conseguir ese empleo.

- Lo sé – le dije.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

- Envié la solicitud antes de que pasara todo el asunto con Jeremyha. Después tú me propusiste matrimonio y las cosas se juntaron.

- Entonces dices que si Jeremyha no me hubiera disparado, y no hubiera estado medio muerto, tal vez habrías considerado mejor casarte conmigo ¿no es así?

- No, no es lo que trato de decir. Yo te amo, y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Solo digo que habría pensado más cuidadosamente en el tema para saber qué hacer. Porque en verdad ahora no tengo idea de lo que debería hacer.

- Yo tampoco lo sé.

- ¿Blaine en serio quieres hablar de esto el día de nuestra boda?

- Ah está bien, tienes razón, mejor vamos a discutirlo cuando te vaya a dejar al aeropuerto para que vayas a estudiar cuatro años a Paris.

Después de decir eso el salió de la habitación dejando mi alegría convertida en miedo, y sobre todo dejando mi sonrisa convertida en un nudo en la garganta.

No quería perder esta oportunidad, pero tampoco quería perder para nada a mi esposo.

{Cherish Cherish – Glee Cast}

Después de varias copas de champaña y una que otra bebida más, Quinn se había armado de valor para cantar en el escenario.

Y junto con varios invitados ahora amenizaban la tensa velada con una alegre canción.

Rachel y yo reíamos juntos desde nuestra mesa al ver como el alcohol había afectado un poco a mi segunda madrina. Aunque a decir verdad, no sonaba nada mal.

Después de estar por un rato desaparecido, Blaine apareció y se sentó a mi lado. Mi mirada preocupada lo hizo darse cuenta que nuestra discusión le había afectado. Fue entonces que tomo mi mano y se acerco a mi oído para que lograra escuchar con tanto ruido.

- Una semana – dijo él haciéndome poner una cara confundida.

Lo mire desconcertado, haciendo que él se volviera acercar a susurrarme.

- Vamos a Paris una semana, - continuo Blaine – tenías razón este es el día de nuestra boda. No hay que arruinarlo. Vamos a pensar que hacer, ambos en Paris.

Sonreí al comprender lo que decía. No sé porque en ese momento, creí que todo sería más fácil de esa manera. La verdad era, que estaba muy equivocado.

- Vamos a encontrar una solución. – le respondí aun sonriendo.

El se acerco y me beso para después ambos girar la cabeza y ver como Quinn cantaba ahora sobre una de las mesas.

- ¡Blaine y Kurt! – grito ella como si no tuviera ya un micrófono en la boca. – solo quiero decirles, ¡Cuidado con los disparos! – dijo ella bromeando con nuestro tormentoso pasado.

Rachel me miro y yo hice lo mismo mientras me separaba de Blaine para acercarme a ella.

- Hay que bajarla – dijimos ambos al unísono caminando hacia esa rubia borracha.

Y de esa manera, en tan solo unos días más, estaba de pie a mitad de un aeropuerto, sentado en la sala de espera mientras mí ahora esposo miraba como los aviones aterrizaban en la pista aledaña.

El día estaba algo nublado, y sabía que la mirada que tenía él ahora impregnada no traería nada bueno. Había guardado muy buena compostura en la boda y unas horas después. Pero en cuanto aquel evento había terminado, su consternación por que yo viajara cuatro años al otro lado del mundo, lo había afectado de nuevo.

Una voz se escucho en todo el lugar indicando que nuestro vuelo a Paris estaba a punto de despegar.

No sabía en ese momento, que podría haber estado dejando Nueva York para no regresar en un largo tiempo.

Blaine se acerco a mí y levanto la maleta que íbamos a llevar en el vuelo.

En ese momento mientras yo caminaba hacia el pasillo en que recibirían nuestros boletos, Blaine miraba fijamente una revista Vogue que estaba puesta en la mesa de la sala de espera.

Gire la cabeza para mirar lo que hacía, mientras esperaba a que me alcanzara.

Fue entonces que pude observar como tomaba la revista en sus manos, para después ponerla dentro de un bote de basura junto a los asientos.

Trague saliva al notar lo que yo mismo había logrado. Ahora cualquier imagen que tuviera el concepto de moda en ella, era una imagen que lastimaba a Blaine, con la idea de perderme.

Me detuve para esperarlo llevándome la sorpresa de que cuando él me había alcanzado, simplemente se limito a seguir de largo hacia el pasillo y dejarme de pie mirando cómo se alejaba.

Este, iba a ser un largo vuelo.

{L.O.V.E. – Glee Cast}

Y de esa manera, al llegar a Paris, mientras a través de la ventana del auto, yo admiraba aquella hermosa ciudad, contemplando las más bellas fuentes y monumentos, los parques con gente yendo y viniendo, las impresionantes obras arquitectónicas del lugar, y claro, las tiendas de ropa más exclusivas, Blaine solamente miraba el suelo del auto en que íbamos, tratando de ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al llegar al hotel en que nos hospedaríamos, que en verdad era más una casa de huéspedes, Blaine bajo la maleta de la cajuela mientras yo sacaba un diccionario que había guardado en mi mochila, para tratar de comprender lo que la gente decía.

- Bienvenue à Paris, laissez-moi vous aider avec vos affaires – dijo el hombre que nos recibió en la entrada.

Blaine me miro confundido mientras yo rápidamente trataba de procesar lo que había dicho.

- Dijo que le permitiéramos ayudarnos con el equipaje - le dije a Blaine esperando que lo que había dicho fuera cierto.

Haciéndome caso Blaine le entrego las maletas a aquel hombre mientras ambos nos adentrábamos a aquel lugar en el que pasaríamos toda la semana.

Todo el lugar parecía un cuento de hadas, y ya que mi padre había pagado toda nuestra estadía en aquel lugar, esto era aun más maravilloso.

- Aquí – dijo el hombre hablando con dificultad nuestro idioma.

Blaine y yo nos pusimos de pie frente a la puerta de madera carcomida por la humedad que aquel hombre nos mostraba, y ambos por un segundo entramos en pánico.

Rápidamente comencé a buscar las palabras en mi diccionario y toque el hombre de aquel hombre para que me escuchara.

- ce ne peut être – le dije indicándole que esta no podía ser nuestra habitación.

- ceci est votre chambre – dijo aquel hombre mientras yo seguía insistiendo que estaba equivocado. – tú eres Hummel.

- Si exacto – le dije algo emocionado – soy Kurt Hummel, no puede ser esta nuestra habitación.

- Si es – dijo aquel hombre tratando de hacer que lo entendiéramos – esta es su cuarto. Aquí es su reservación.

La cara de Blaine y la mía se puso pálida de repente. Y fue en ese entonces que pude comprender lo que pasaba.

- Siempre tan generoso papá – dije en voz alta indicándole a Blaine que esta habitación, fue lo más que mi padre pudo pagar. – siempre tan generoso…

Y mientras nos adentrábamos a aquella habitación ideal para un preso. Comenzaba a sentir finalmente que tal vez Paris no me quería ahí.

- nous n'avons pas un service de blanchisserie, mais il ya une cafétéria qui se referme toujours jusqu'à huit, et ce que vous pouvez acheter vistarla a chargé à votre carte de crédit, la porte de la place se ferme toujours à minuit et ne peuvent pas couvrir tout type d'animaux apportent à la salle, laisser la porte ouverte le mardi et le jeudi matin est fait pour nettoyer sa chambre. – después de decir tantas cosas que no podía buscar tan rápido en el libro que tenía en las manos aquel hombre salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué dijo? – me pregunto Blaine.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea – le respondí.

Después de encontrar las palabras indicadas para hacerlo, Blaine pidió comida por teléfono la cual fue entregada mucho más rápido que en Nueva York, tal vez porque el restaurante estaba justo frente al lugar.

Me dispuse a darme una ducha mientras Blaine trataba de averiguar cómo manejar el televisor que teníamos dentro de la habitación.

Y mientras meditaba bajo el agua como hacer que Blaine saliera de su depresión, un ruido dentro de aquel baño opaco me hizo abrir los ojos.

Un grito ahogado hizo que rápidamente Blaine abriera la puerta del baño para encontrarme envuelto en una bata de pie sobre un banco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él agitado.

- Creo que hay una rata debajo de las toallas.

- Oh vamos Kurt, es solo un pequeño… - fue entones que Blaine levanto las toallas – Oh Por Dios ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡Es prácticamente un gato! – dijo para después correr hacia mi lado.

En ese momento ambos vimos como aquel terrible animal salto de las toallas hasta una de las ventanillas en el baño y salió de la habitación. Rápidamente Blaine corrió a cerrar aquella ventanilla y me miro aun asustado.

Solo nos tomo un segundo comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Podríamos ser más gay? – dije haciendo que riéramos aun más fuerte.

- Debiste verte sobre ese banco – decía Blaine aun riendo fuertemente.

- Y tú debiste ver tu cara cuando esa rata salió disparada entre tus manos. – le dije riendo también.

Cuando las risas terminaron Blaine me miro fijamente y suspiro.

- Siento haber estado tan apático, y frio – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Está bien, todo fue mi culpa. Debí decirte sobre Paris mucho antes.

Blaine se acerco y me tomo de la mano.

- Vamos a dejar que esta comida se refrigere – dijo él – esta noche voy a salir con mi esposo a cenar.

Y como siempre, al decir esas palabras y al mirar sus ojos claros me dejo petrificado. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, y sonreír. Igual que cuando alguien llegaba a hablarme francés…

Después de arreglarnos, ambos bajamos hacia las transitadas calles de Paris, esperando encontrar un lugar en que pudiéramos cenar, y con suerte hablar sobre el tema de la universidad.

Nunca esperas cuando algo puede cambiar tu día y darle una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, la mayoría de las veces te toma por sorpresa. Y como todas las ocasiones en que los acosadores de Blaine llegaron a mi vida, este no podía pasar desapercibido, y tratar de matarme también.

Mientras cruzaba la calle para alcanzar a Blaine, un chico arriba de una motocicleta me embistió, dejándome tirado en el piso, y haciendo que disfrutara mi noche en la ciudad de la Luz, desde el suelo.

Rápidamente aquel sujeto se quito el casco que tenia puesto y bajo de su vehículo para "auxiliarme", lo cual a estas alturas hubiera preferido que no hubiera hecho…

- êtes-vous d'accord? – dijo acercándose hacia mí.

- No hablo francés – le respondí aun sintiendo como mi pierna comenzaba a doler.

- Disculpa, me distraje viendo un letrero. – dijo aquel chico con una perfecta pronunciación de mi idioma.

Y protagonizando ahora la película "Pesadilla en Paris", llego este chico para hacer de mi luna de miel, una semana más bien agria.

- ¿Sebastián? – dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

- Oh por Dios, Blaine Anderson – respondió aquel chico.

Sus miradas me hicieron poner la alerta contra incendios en mis adentros. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien conocido al otro lado del mundo? Y sobre todo, después de casi asesinar a tu esposo. Esto solo podía pasarme a mí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Blaine mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

- Vivo aquí – respondió Sebastian sonriendo también - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Estoy… - respondió Blaine dudando.

- Estamos en nuestra luna de miel – respondí poniéndome de pie a su lado.

Y así comenzó la tercera guerra mundial.

- Ah – dijo el chico sorprendido – no tenía idea que te hubieras casado.

- Si, no hemos hablado mucho…

Mis ojos comenzaron a tomar un color tenebroso, como cuando alguien se convierte en vampiro. Me interpuse entre ellos para llamar su atención, e indicarle a Blaine que era hora de una presentación.

- Ah el es Kurt – dijo Blaine mientras yo estrechaba la mano – mi esposo.

- Mucho gusto Kurt – dijo Sebastian fingiendo lo mejor que podía una sonrisa – y siento de nuevo haberte arroyado.

- Si, descuida, lo tomare como la bienvenida oficial a Paris.

Ambos chicos soltaron una pequeña carcajada que rompió un poco la tensión del momento.

- ¿Y a donde iban? – pregunto Sebastian.

- En realidad a ningún lugar en específico, estábamos buscando un buen lugar para comer.

- Bueno, es su día de suerte, yo tengo la noche libre y conozco los mejores lugares de la ciudad.

- Estamos salvados – dijo Blaine mientras él y Sebastian seguían sonriéndose, después ambos me miraron esperando una respuesta.

- Yeei – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Sebastian nos llevo hacia un restaurante que no quedaba muy lejos. Como se imaginaba que nuestro francés no era muy bueno aun, decidió que era mejor comer en un lugar en que supiéramos que significaba lo que estaba escrito en el menú.

Era un restaurante americano, y hoy era noche de karaoke.

- Entonces, ¿Qué fue de tu vida después de la facultad? – pregunto Sebastian

- ¿Se conocieron en la universidad? – pregunte.

- Facultad de medicina. Los mejores dos alumnos – respondió Sebastian a la pregunta que le había hecho a Blaine.

- Y eran muy amigos supongo

- Lo éramos – respondió de nuevo el chico equivocado mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa.

- Amm Sebastian y yo salimos juntos durante un tiempo – me dijo Blaine.

- Ya veo – respondí mientras tomaba el trago que tenía en la mesa como si fuera agua – que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

- No tienes idea – respondió Blaine.

Y supongo que esta es su luna de miel – dijo Sebastian.

- Algo así – respondió Blaine apretando los labios – a Kurt lo aceptaron en una universidad aquí, así que, viene a tomar su entrevista.

- ¿Qué escuela es? ¿Medicina también?

- Diseño de modas en realidad – respondí – Studio Berçot

- Ah ya veo – respondió él – es casi imposible entrar. Eres un chico muy afortunado – continuo hablando con un notorio doble sentido.

- Eso creo.

- Y entonces tu vienes a Paris también ¿no Blaine?

- No hemos terminado de discutir eso.

Un silencio incomodo inundo aquel lugar mientras mi miraba se clavaba al suelo una vez más.

- En fin, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora hay que divertirnos – dijo Sebastian poniéndose de pie – recuerdo que sabias cantar Blaine.

- No mejor que tu – respondió mi esposo algo apenado.

- Anda ¡es noche de karaoke! – insistió Sebastian alentándolo a subir y cantar.

- No lo creo – dijo él – pero… Kurt también sabe cantar.

- Sí, yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea – respondí.

- Vamos Kurt – dijo Sebastian lanzándome una mirada retadora – veamos quien lo hace mejor.

No tuvo que decir nada más.

{ Love Shack – Glee Cast }

Cuando la canción comenzó agradecí al cielo que sabia la letra completa.

La voz de Sebastian hizo rápidamente que todos comenzaran a aplaudir y asentir en señal de aceptación.

Mis pocas clases en canto, y mi pequeña participación en un antiguo club Glee en mi escuela, no me prepararon lo suficiente para este duelo a muerte. Pero al ver el rostro de Blaine mientras aquel chico cantaba, lo único que hice, fue subir, tomar el micrófono, y dar pelea.

Everybody's movin' everybody's movin' baby – cantaba la gente en el lugar animándonos a seguir.

Cuando mi voz comenzó a resonar en todo aquel lugar, Blaine comenzó a reír mirándome esta vez a mí.

Sebastian 1 – Kurt 1

Cuando las palmas en la canción comenzaron trate lo mejor que pude de bailar, pero al notar que por mucho Sebastian lo hacía mejor que yo, me limite a ir al lugar de Blaine y comenzar a bailar alrededor de él.

Sebastian 1 – Kurt 2

En ese momento la música se detuvo esperando que uno de los dos hiciera el famoso grito en aquella canción. Y justo cuando sebastian estaba a punto de hacerlo, deje mi micrófono en la mesa, y tome el suyo dejándolo sin poder cantar mas.

Tin roof, rusted! – grite para después hacer que todos cantaran conmigo, y finalmente el numero terminara.

Esta partida la gane yo. Pero no sabía en ese entonces que esta era la menos importante.

Me desperté algo afectado por el alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior. Mire a mi alrededor esperando que la bella imagen de mi habitación apareciera frente a mis ojos, pero en lugar de eso, volví a ver ese cuarto frio y antiguo en Paris, en el que ahora estábamos atrapados.

Blaine estaba parado frente a la pequeña estufa en la cocina, al parecer cocinando algo, me miro sonriendo al notar que había despertado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte.

- Casi las nueve – me respondió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- El desayuno.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – le dije – de todos modos ya voy tarde para mi primera entrevista en Studio.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Blaine comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

- ¿Me acompañarías? – pregunte tratando de tranquilizarlo. – significaría mucho para mí.

Mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo él simplemente asentía con la cabeza aceptando mi propuesta.

- ¿quieres que llame a Sebastian para que nos lleve? – pregunto arruinando aquel feliz momento.

- No creo que sea necesario. – respondí – estamos bien.

Y pude comprobar entonces que el hablador, por su boca muere.

Después de pasar hora y media entre las calles de la ciudad, con un mapa al revés en las manos, comencé a pensar, solo por un segundo… que estaba perdido.

Pero muy dentro de mi sabía que la moda no podía traicionarme en momentos tan difíciles, y justo cuando creí que llamar a el ex de mis pesadillas, no era tan mala idea. La universidad soñada apareció frente a nuestros ojos.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro al ver el lugar con el que había soñado desde que hice mi primer diseño propio. Aproximadamente a los ocho años, arruinando uno de los vestidos favoritos de mi mamá.

Mire a Blaine pensando que mi reacción podría haberlo afectado, pero tal vez fue que mi felicidad era contagiosa, que lo único que hizo fue tomarme de la mano, y ayudarme a cruzar la calle.

- Creo que tienes que entrar solo a hacer la entrevista – me dijo Blaine con los ojos algo entrecerrados debido al sol.

- Lo sé, ¿Me esperaras aquí afuera? – pregunte.

- Si creo que iré a comer algo, buscare una cafetería.

- Está bien, pero, ¿Qué tal si salgo antes y no te encuentro?

- Bueno vamos a hacer un trato – me dijo Blaine tomando mis manos de nuevo – si alguna vez llegamos a perdernos en Paris, vamos a ir directo hasta la torre Eiffel, y ahí vamos a esperar a que el otro llegue.

- Está bien, se me hace lógico. – le respondí.

Después de despedirse de mí, volvió a cruzar la calle corriendo, mientras yo me adentraba a esa gran catedral, del arte en la moda.

Camine hasta la oficina indicada en la carta y me encontré con un cuarto lleno de espejos, o al menos metafóricamente.

Había al menos cien personas haciendo fila, sentados afuera de la oficina del director, y todos, con un estilo más o igual de impecable que el mío.

Trague saliva y tome mi turno, esperando que algo en mi resaltara más que en ellos.

- Nos intereso mucho su forma de mezclar colores, y sobre todo la manera en que maneja el estilo y las tendencias en ropa masculina. – me dijo el hombre que estaba sentado frente a mi cuando por fin había entrado a su oficina.

- Muchas gracias – le dije – siempre pareció imposible para mí lograr si quiera ser considerado en esta escuela, aun siento que estoy soñando.

- Bueno señor Hummel, tiene talento, eso es algo que siempre notamos en esta institución.

Me limite a sonreír.

- Ahora solo tengo una última pregunta para usted. – me dijo aquel hombre dejando mis currículos y bocetos a un lado.

- Lo escucho.

- Este trabajo, - dijo él – iniciando desde la formación académica, demanda mucho esfuerzo, compromiso y dedicación. Lo cual a veces llega a tomar la mayor parte de nuestra vida, y al ser usted procedente del otro lado del mundo, me obliga a preguntarle. ¿Está dispuesto a dejar lo que sea necesario en América, para entregarse de lleno a este compromiso?

Y ahí venia la pregunta del millón.

Sabía que tenía que contestar rápido y siendo firme en mi respuesta, pues si me tomaba mi tiempo para pensarlo, daría una imagen de inseguridad.

- Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo – dije, mientras en mi cabeza sentía como esas palabras me alejaban de Blaine cada vez más.

- Muy bien, nos vemos en una hora para la conferencia con todos los candidatos. – dijo él despidiéndome.

Salí de la oficina aun temblando un poco, y debido a que nuestros teléfonos no funcionaban en Francia, decidí comenzar a caminar por la acera, para tratar de encontrar a Blaine sentado en una de las cafeterías en la calle de enfrente.

Gracias a mi buena vista logre encontrarlo antes de lo pensado. Y aunque me alegro verlo por un momento, al descubrir que no estaba solo, mi ira interior comenzó a surgir de nuevo.

- ¡Sebastián! Estas aquí… - dije al llegar frente a ellos.

- Hola Kurt – respondió el chico.

- Llame a Sebastian para que me orientara con este menú que no logre entender para nada. – me dijo Blaine mientras yo me sentaba justo en medio de los dos.

- Si entiendo, creo que nos hace muy bien tener acceso a un traductor nato. Pero no creo que sea bueno molestar a Sebastian cada vez que tengamos una duda.

- No hay problema en serio. Además hace mucho que Blaine y yo no nos veíamos, es bueno… poder ponerse al día.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no se ven?

- Casi cuatro años – respondió Sebastian mirando a Blaine con ojos nostálgicos.

- Voy a comprar otro… lo que sea que sea esto – dijo Blaine levantándose de la mesa para llegar hasta la vitrina del lugar.

Mis ojos se centraron fijamente en la mirada de Sebastian, mientras él hacía lo mismo mirándome a mí.

- Bien, creo que esto no podría ser mas incomodo – dijo Kurt – se que tus intenciones son solo ayudar, pero no creo que este muy cómodo con la idea de tenerte cerca de Blaine.

- Afortunadamente el que yo esté o no cerca de él, es su decisión, no la tuya.

- Estamos casados ¿Qué no logras entender eso? – le dije enfadado por sus palabras.

- Si y tu estas a punto de vivir cuatro años lejos de él, mientras yo estoy a dos días de tomar un vuelo a Nueva York. Así es, conseguí un trabajo allá, lo cual significa, querido Kurt, que mientras tú estés aquí, quemándote las pestañas en tu preciada escuela, yo estaré allá, haciéndole compañía a Blaine, y consolándolo porque tu lo dejaste con el corazón roto.

- Ves mucha televisión ¿no es así? – le dije.

- Y tú ves muy poca.

- Estas enfermo. – le dije aun mas enojado.

- Curioso comentario, cuando viene de un esquizofrénico. – dijo Sebastian derramando la última gota del vaso – así es, Blaine siempre me ha contado todo, no hay límites entre nosotros, nunca los hubo.

- Estoy a punto de golpearte en la cara.

- Me encantaría ver eso – respondió él. – ok déjame ponerte esto muy claro. Hace unos años me ofrecieron a mí la misma oportunidad que a ti. Una beca para estudiar medicina en Europa, en un prestigioso instituto, y ya que en ese momento mi ambición era tan grande como la tuya, deje a Blaine sin preocuparme, y vine aquí. Pero no hubo ni un solo día en que no me arrepintiera de haberlo abandonado. Y ahora que lo encontré, créeme que no será tan fácil que me olvide de él.

- El ya te olvido. – le dije apretando los dientes.

- ¿Estás seguro? Lo que yo pienso es que el solo se enamoro de ti para olvidarme. Yo fui el primero Kurt, y siempre lo seré.

- Voy a decirle que estás loco, y voy a repetirle cada palabra que me acabas de decir.

- Bien hazlo – me respondió sonriendo – así podremos saber al fin a quien le cree.

Aquel chico tenía un buen punto. ¿Estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad, aunque esta no me favoreciera? Haya sido miedo, o simple moralidad, no le dije nada a Blaine cuando el regreso y se sentó a mi lado en aquella mesa.

- Te traje algo – me dijo el poniendo un pequeño pastelillo frente a mí.

- Oh que lastima que Kurt tenga que regresar a su conferencia en este momento. – dijo Sebastian mostrándome en su reloj que mi hora de almuerzo se había terminado.

Blaine me miro diciéndome con los ojos que quería que me quedara. Y esta vez, aunque quería hacerlo, sabía que no podía faltar a la conferencia.

Sebastian sonrió al ver que tomaba mis cosas para irme del lugar.

- Lo siento – le dije a Blaine mientras me preparaba para salir – volveré en un rato.

Y fue ese el momento en que Sebastian comenzó a tomarme mucha ventaja. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. ¿Escogería cumplir el sueño que tuve siempre, o lo escogería a él?

Después de aquella tarde regrese con mi esposo a nuestro horrendo cuarto. Ninguno de los dos hablo en el camino, ambos sabíamos, que las palabras solo empeorarían las cosas en aquel lugar.

Los dos días que siguieron se pasaron siendo los peores de nuestra relación, Blaine salía a caminar cada vez que podía, seguramente acompañado por su ex, mientras yo iba a Studio para tomar los cursos seminarios obligatorios para los candidatos.

Y así, sin que yo me diera cuenta. El día en que las listas de aceptados serian publicadas llego.

Mi esposo acordó acompañarme y ambos llegamos puntuales a la cita.

La facultad estaba repleta de personas mirando las listas pegadas en la pared de aquel lugar. Solamente veinte de casi doscientos, tendrían el privilegio de ingresar, y yo podría ser uno de ellos.

En aquel momento lo había asimilado. Si mi nombre aparecía en esa lista, con Blaine a mi lado, tendría que tomar mi decisión en ese momento.

Me hice lugar entre todas las personas en aquel lugar, mientras Blaine esperaba tragando saliva justo al mi lado.

Fue un momento épico. Aquel instante en que pude ver mi nombre en el puesto diecisiete de aquellas hojas de papel.

Por dentro solo quería gritar, saltar de alegría e ir corriendo a abrazar a mi esposo para celebrar con él.

Pero sabía que tenía que guardar compostura, y tomar una decisión rápidamente.

Camine hasta donde estaba Blaine y el suspiro al ver que el momento había llegado.

- Me aceptaron – le dije.

El se puso pálido en solo un instante y agacho la cabeza para después apretar los labios.

- Entonces supongo que tendré que volver solo a nueva york.

- No lo sé Blaine – le dije - ¿Podrías al menos alegrarte un poco por mi?

- Está bien – dijo con sarcasmo – quieres que me alegre, lo hare. Solo dime porque debería estar contento ¿Por la idea de perderte por mucho tiempo y saber que tal vez nuestra relación se vea afectada? ¿O por el hecho de que me ocultaras algo tan importante, como si nunca hubiera sido parte de tus planes, como si yo nunca hubiera importado? Dime ¿Por qué debería estar contento?

- ¡Porque la persona que amas cumplió su sueño! ¡Porque logre lo que más anhelaba en la vida! ¡Te amo Blaine, pero ahora estas siendo muy egoísta!

- Discúlpame por pensar así – me dijo – pero tal vez tu no lo sabías. Déjame explicarte, cuando te casas con alguien, todas, y me refiero a TODAS, las decisiones que tomas, las haces pensando en tu pareja.

- Solo quería, que por lo menos fingieras una pequeña sonrisa. – le dije llorando.

- Lo siento – dijo Blaine – pero la idea de perderte nunca me podrá alegrar.

Él comenzó a alejarse mientras mis lágrimas salían cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Blaine! – le grite mientras el solo se limitaba a ignorarme.

Giro su cabeza y me miro con los ojos empañados al igual que yo.

- Felicidades – me dijo para después bajar las escaleras y dejarme solo en aquel lugar, con el corazón roto.

Habría una cena para los aceptados aquella noche en la facultad. Así que regrese a casa en el instante en que estuve inscrito.

Sus cosas ya no estaban en el lugar, y antes de prepararme para salir a la cena. Me senté sobre la cama a llorar, sabiendo que debía estar ahora en un aeropuerto, sentado al lado de Sebastian, mientras trataba de olvidarme, esta vez a mí.

Solo una semana había durado mi perfecto matrimonio. Solo una semana, había tardado en romper la promesa más importante de todas.

Cuando estuve listo para aparentar estar bien. Salí de aquella habitación completamente arreglado, y me dirigí hacia la cena limpiando las lágrimas que aun salían de mis ojos.

El lugar en que nos recibieron era hermoso. Al parecer el salón de conferencias de la facultad, podía convertirse en un perfecto salón de banquetes cuando se esmeraban en hacerlo.

Todas las personas derrochaban alegría en aquel lugar, y aunque aquella dicha era contagiosa, a mi nada podía alegrarme en esos momentos.

Y en ese momento, cuando creí que mi futuro estaba completamente escrito, el director se acerco a mí, para felicitarme.

- Bienvenido a Studio señor Hummel – me dijo mientras me compartía una copa de champaña.

- Gracias por aceptarme – le dije siendo cortes – en verdad significo mucho para mí.

- Déjeme serle honesto – me dijo aquel hombre siendo un poco más discreto – nosotros no aceptamos a muchos americanos, y menos si vienen de lugares como Ohio.

- Lo se, por eso me siento aun mas privilegiado – respondí.

- En esta industria, como en cualquier otra, es bueno tener influencias siempre, y creo que usted lo sabe bien

- ¿A qué se refiere? – le pregunte dudoso.

- Bueno, no está ni usted para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero… usted no había sido contemplado para la primera lista que se imprimió.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que los hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Bueno, unas maravillosas cartas de recomendación llegaron a nuestras manos unas horas antes de publicar las listas. Médicos de los mejores hospitales, conocidos de grandes nombres en la industria comenzaron a escribirnos sobre su dedicación y talento, y eso señor Hummel, nos hizo saber que usted pertenecía a este lugar.

En ese momento estaba seguro de que mi rostro se había puesto rojo. El enojo no podía ser más grande en mí.

La verdad me cayó como una gran bofetada en la cara.

Yo no había sido aceptado a esa universidad. Sino que Sebastian se las había arreglado para que ingresara, y jamás volviera a saber de Blaine.

Esa perra estaba a punto de conocer, lo que mi amiga Santana llamaría, una buena hospitalidad al estilo Lima Heights.

Salí de aquella cena enojado como nunca antes, y tome el primer taxi que encontré, con dirección al aeropuerto. Esperando solo, que no fuera muy tarde.

Comencé a correr hacia dentro del aeropuerto cuando estuve por fin en el lugar listo para ir a la sala de abordajes.

Corrí más rápido que Forest Gump en aquel lugar. Teniendo en mi mente solamente todos los detalles que Blaine me había brindando en el corto lapso que había estado en mi vida.

Estaba listo para decirle que lo amaba. Y que jamás lo dejaría por ninguna otra cosa.

Pero como les dije antes, esta no era una buena película de amor.

Llegue al lugar encontrándome con que su vuelo había despegado media hora antes. Y ahora, estaba realmente atrapado en Paris.

Y aquí me tienen, sentado en una banca, en un solitario parque en Paris, contándoles, como mi matrimonio se vino abajo en tan solo siete días.

Sabía que no podía quedarme aquí por siempre, así que decidí ponerme de pie y comenzar a caminar.

Vi entonces las luces más brillantes en la ciudad a lo lejos, provenientes todas de esa torre hermosa, que simbolizaba lo mejor en Paris.

Seguí aquellas luces, y en tan solo unos minutos, llegue justo abajo, de aquel gran monumento. Comencé a contemplarlo, mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, y fue entonces, que la vida me retribuyo finalmente, todo lo que me había quitado.

- Comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegarías – me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Y al girar la cabeza, me encontré con el mejor final de película que pude imaginar.

- Hace unos días te dije, que si alguno de los dos se perdía en este lugar, esta torre seria nuestro punto de encuentro – dijo Blaine acercándose hacia mi – y no se tu, Kurt, pero yo jamás había estado mas perdido como hoy en toda mi vida.

Sin poder decir una palabra más, Blaine me tomo de las manos y se puso frente a mí sonriendo.

- Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo – dijo él – me voy a quedar aquí contigo, a ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. Porque no soporto la idea de perderte.

- No será necesario – le respondí – quiero que regresemos a nueva york.

- No tienes que hacer eso por mí – me respondió.

- No es por ti Blaine – le respondí – es por nosotros. ¿Recuerdas? Estamos casados, todo se hace pensando en pareja. Fui al aeropuerto hace unos minutos, y cuando supe que el vuelo había despegado sentí que mi vida se había terminado. No quiero volver a perderte Blaine Anderson. No lo soportaría.

Solo un beso hacía falta para sellar aquel hermoso momento.

Blaine me tomo la cara con ambas manos, y gentilmente se acerco para besarme y abrazarme más fuerte que nunca.

Y así queridos lectores, puedo decirles que tuve el final que siempre quise. Tal vez no vivamos felices por siempre, pero al menos viviremos juntos por siempre, y eso… se parece mucho a la felicidad.

"Se rumora que… Les deseo a todos, un feliz San Valentin"


End file.
